


I Can See The Love In Your Eyes

by StupidPoetry



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Dylan's POV, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You used to be somebody I didn’t know how to deal with and now I am ready to give you the world, my whole self, lay my cards open in front of you, just keep looking  back at me.<br/>or<br/>The intense eye sex when Danny said the quote of Lionel Shrike</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See The Love In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: The intense eye sex when Danny said the quote of Lionel Shrike

I don’t remember such tenderness,  
almost fragile, warm feeling  
spreading out in my body,  
ever in my life.  
You used to be somebody  
I didn’t know how to deal with  
and now I am ready to give you the world,  
my whole self,  
lay my cards open in front of you,  
just keep looking back at me.  
Just keep looking back, because  
in your eyes I can see something  
I thought I lost a long time ago.  
You seem to be glowing, you seem to  
look younger, slightly  
more carefree,  
eyes shining brightly.  
You make me feel younger,  
you make me feel the hunger  
for adventure, for letting you closer,  
for letting you know that  
I’ve never doubted you,  
I knew we’d get through this.  
Maybe that’s what real love feels like,  
when you look at me and I want to  
remember this happiness in your eyes  
and never let go of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, my tumblr is @stupid-poetry, feel free to scream at me about these two idiots in love)


End file.
